The Drunken Night Experiment:
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: I thought about doing one just for the fun of it, please be nice as this my first time like really writing this type of Shamy story. I'm sorry if characters seem not 'in' character. This won't be all like those fics where it's WHOA...Just a little fluff of Amy doing a experiment...tehehe. Lol, Enjoy. Teens & Adults.
1. Chapter 1

The Drunken Night Experiment:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show...if only...

Author's Note: This is my very first time writing a dirty fic of the Shamy, I just wanted to try it out ya know? Review if you like so far, criticism is accepted. No offensive comments please, they hurt my feelings. Also, don't worry. I'm working on that one shot story still. I just wanted to try this out.

* * *

Chapter One: Prove It, Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

It had been a rainy day in Pasadena, California. Sheldon, whom was alone in his apartment doing his work in his laptop, had been having so many thoughts.

It had been only a few weeks that Sheldon hadn't seen Amy due that she was having one of the busiest weeks of her life.

Yes, they Skype each other or text message just to know if they were having a productive day but that was all and _that_ bothered Sheldon.

Even though Sheldon wanted to believe it didn't, it actually did bother him that Amy wasn't in his productive life that much now.

For months that Leonard had left on that trip to the sea, things between Sheldon and Amy had _changed_, in a way they had gotten even closer_._

The thoughts of Amy in Sheldon's mind made him smile in a way that he had never smiled; he stopped typing when he heard his laptop make that Skype noise.

Sheldon's mood lighten up to see that Amy calling him and in a click, he answered the Skype call.

**Sheldon: "Good evening, Amy."**

**Amy: "Hello, Sheldon. I'm in a hurry right now."**

**Sheldon: "What do you mean?"**

**Amy: "Penny called me if I wanted to go out for a girl's night out and I accepted." **

**Sheldon: "I thought you and I were going to play some 'Counterfactuals' as you had promised?"**

**Amy: "I'm so terribly sorry, Sheldon. Don't worry; I'll come by to your apartment tomorrow morning if you want?" **

Sheldon had really been hoping of seeing Amy, but now she had change of plans and since he thought that this night would be the first time he see Amy in weeks.

Sheldon managed to smile and accepted Amy's offer.

**Sheldon: "Alright, I hope you have fun at girl's night out and be careful that you drive home safely, I'll be sending you a text message before I go to bed." **

Amy smiles at Sheldon and nods.

**Amy: "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and besides, I've miss getting craaazzy with the bestie if you know what I mean?" **

**Sheldon: Well, good night Amy Farrah Fowler. **

**Amy: Good night, Sheldon Cooper. **

They both closed their laptops at the same time.

* * *

_**(Amy's Point of View)**_

_**Wow, I've miss having a girl's night with Penny and Bernadette. I've had felt stressful with work with for the past few weeks at work. Now that I think of it, I miss Sheldon more than ever right now. He is such a sexy looking praying mantis. Maybe I'll pay him a visit right now since I rejected to spend time with him; maybe he'll be happy to see me.**_

_**(Amy's Point of View End)**_

* * *

Sheldon was lying down in his bed, he had finished sending a message to Amy and he was already falling asleep when he heard a knock at the door.

_Knock, Knock…Knock. Sheldon…_

…_Knock, Knock…Knock, Knock. Sheldon…._

_Knock, KNOCK, Knock…Cuddles?_

Sheldon frowned at the thought that someone was copying _his _knocking routine but as he opened the door, his frowns fade away when a drunken looking Amy stood at his door.

For a moment which felt like forever Sheldon looked at Amy's dressing attire. She was wearing a short dress that was up to her knees with a cardigan on. For some reasons, seeing Amy with makeup with her hair made in curls made him feel something.

He felt his stomach make a big knot and made him feel lightheaded, he regain focus when he noticed that he was looking at her a little bit too…long.

**Sheldon: "Amy, why are you here?"**

Amy looked at Sheldon and smiled, that smile made Sheldon feel another knot in his stomach.

**Amy: "I'm soooooo…Sorry I'm messing up your REM cycle but there is some things we need to talk about." **

**Sheldon: "What do we need to talk about Amy?"**

Amy walked into the apartment without any hesitation and sat down on Sheldon's spot, which made Sheldon feel bothered.

**Sheldon: "Amy, that's my spot." **

Amy hadn't realized but when she looked down at the couch then she looked at him, she shrugged playfully and hiccuped.

**Amy: "Does it even matter, Dr. Shelbot?" **

Seeing Amy on his spot and the way she was acting, then she hiccuped he knew that Amy was intoxicated. He frowned at the thought that Penny had influenced Amy so much.

**Sheldon: "Amy, you're drunk. Please, I find it rude that you are sitting in my spot."**

Amy rolled her eyes dramatically and moved to her usual spot when she came over to Sheldon's apartment, Sheldon went to the kitchen and prepared himself tea.

He looked at Amy who looked drowsy and was looking around, Sheldon shrugged slowly as he spoke then.

**Sheldon: "Amy, I don't know why you let Penny get into your intelligent mind all the time, you know she is a bad influence. How could you let yourself behave this way?"**

Amy looked at Sheldon, rather offended and right away she spoke in a defensive tone.

**Amy: "I know that there are things you dislike about Penny, but really? Do you have to judge me in that way?" **

Sheldon looked at Amy, he could see that she seemed a bit upset but he knew it was the truth, but seeing Amy in this state. He didn't continue the subject further.

**Sheldon: "Amy, I'm not judging you in any way. I just care about your well-being, would you care for some tea?"**

Amy let out a chuckle, which sound really sarcastic but Sheldon didn't notice. Amy got up and went to sit on the bar stool.

**Amy: "Are you serious, you? Care about my well-being? Please." **

Sheldon looked at Amy and noticed she was leaning on the table, he noticed a hint of her cleavage but he tried to ignore it when he tried concentrating on Amy's eyes.

**Sheldon: "Yes, Amy, I am serious. I do care about you, a lot actually." **

Again, Amy let out a sarcastic laugh and that Sheldon noticed, he cocked his eyebrow a little bit and asked.

**Sheldon: "I may not understand sarcasm that well, but right seeing that you've laughed that way. I think that you don't believe that I really care about you?" **

Amy raised her arms up in the arm and smiled.

**Amy: "I guess Sheldon can understand human expressions. Yes, I don't believe that you do care about me." **

**Sheldon: "Amy, how could you think of that perspective?" **

**Amy: "Because I notice Sheldon, four years have gone by and not a single kiss have I ever gotten from you." **

The thought of kissing made Sheldon feel sick to his stomach, but though he had thought of at times. Even though he despised germs of two mouths touching each other…he hadn't ruled it out.

**Sheldon: "I haven't ruled it out, I've thought of it, so I haven't disagreed to kiss you."**

Amy froze her eyes really wide, but then her face had softened with a devilish grin starting to play on her lips.

For some reason, Sheldon felt his heart increase as Amy got off of the chair she was sitting on and walked slowly ever so slowly to Sheldon.

Sheldon felt Amy invade his space so much that took a few steps away, his back almost touching the sink. Sheldon's heart beat faster as Amy's body touched his body, they were really close and Amy was looking up at Sheldon.

All Sheldon could say was…

**Sheldon: **_**Oooh boy…**_

Amy's grin grew bigger as she tiptoed on her feet and her face was really close to his, so close their lips almost touched each other.

**Amy: "Prove it, Sheldon Cooper."**

* * *

_Oh man, I feel so mean leaving it here. But don't worry, fellas. There will be a Chapter Two. Wondering what will happen? Review..._

_Even though this was awkward but fun at the same time, I just want you guys to really be nice to me on this one. I really just wanted to try out writing this stuff and I'm sorry if there are errors. _

_In my other stories where I began writing, I noticed that there was some bad reviews that sort of hurt my feelings, but don't worry. I'll be alright, just please be nice._

_Not to mention, I'm sorry if they seem 'Out of character.' I won't be like making them do crazy stuff. I'll take it slow. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The Drunken Experiment:

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: Hope you all like this story so far, thanks for the support! Alright, this one will be going down to smut. Enjoy amigos.

* * *

Chapter Two: You Vixen, Amy.

Sheldon held his breath, having Amy press her body against him and the sweet smell of tea in her breath breathing against his lips made him feels shivers down his spine.

Amy was daring him; she didn't believe that he could ever kiss her on her own. He knew Amy was frustrated, she wanted more intimacy from him and he could see that she just tried understanding him by always being patient.

That is one thing that made Sheldon stay with her, she wasn't that pushy, heck, she has never mentioned about trying to increase his feelings for a long while now.

And the weird thing to all of this was that…Sheldon's feelings were increasing on his own free will.

Sheldon wasn't sure if either he was feeling frighten or excitement, maybe both but what he did feel was anxious.

Seeing Amy's lips did things to him, it scared him. But at the same time, for some reason he wanted to prove Amy that he did care.

Right when he was about to make a move, Amy moved away and walked to the couch.

"I think I'll leave before I do anything else stupid like the last time," said Amy as she walked to the couch to grab her purse, she began remembering about that time when she was drunk and had kissed Sheldon.

Sheldon frown, he had gained enough courage to prove her wrong. Well, he wasn't going to let courage go to waste.

The remembrance of their first kiss made him smile a little, which made him get even more courage.

"No, Amy. You've never done anything stupid, ever…" he had grabbed her arm which was holding the door handle that caused Amy look at him.

"Sheldon…" that was the only thing that Amy could say, Sheldon replied saying Amy and after saying her name, he kissed her.

Sheldon Cooper kissed Amy Farrah Fowler.

Amy's eyes widen when Sheldon's lip touched her lips, but the shock went away with her closing her eyes and kissing him back.

As for Sheldon, the feel of Amy's lips made him feel good about himself. As if he had wanted to do this for a long time, something in him finally release and he didn't even know it was even there.

The kiss had last long and even longer when the kiss deepen, they had slowly walked backwards to the couch, Sheldon's back falling down first with Amy on top him.

Sheldon didn't realize this until he felt Amy's hand creep up inside his pajama shirt, the warmness of her hand on his chest made him feel blood all circuit to his nether region. It had frightened him but at the same time, he liked it even though he didn't know what this feeling was.

Hearing Amy moan on his lips made him feel something squirm in his pants, then Amy's hand slowly went down to his stomach, rubbing gently.

Sheldon touched Amy's hand which lay on his stomach; he pulled away and looked at her, "Amy, what are you doing?"

Amy looked sweetly at Sheldon, she gave him a peck on his nose and said, "…An experiment, Sheldon."

Then her hand went to no woman had touched Sheldon at, he gasped and shivered at her touch.

He was speechless; all he did say was… "You vixen, Amy."

* * *

**Review, there will be more smut to come. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Drunken Night Experiment:

Disclaims: You all know I don't own my favorite show…if only…

A/N: I'm sorry that you all had to wait, due to my internet was disconnected and my Playstation 3 was PAWNED! My source of life. Thank you all for the support as this will be the last chapter and I must warn you all there will tons of smut on this. I never really wrote this type of stuff so sorry if you're left unsatisfied. Other than that – enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Drunken Night Experiment

The touch of Amy's hand on his groin made Sheldon feel things that he seriously couldn't control, Amy's hand started rubbing a little faster and Sheldon bit his lip because of the feeling that was overtaking him.

Suddenly Sheldon felt Amy on top of him and he opened his eyes, she smiled and she leaned down to nibble his neck. Sheldon closed his eyes and placed his hands on Amy's thighs – then another feeling over took him when he felt Amy grind on him more and more hard.

Sheldon felt his cheeks burn and he felt so much lust, "Oh lord – Amy, please…s-stop." With Sheldon's plead she went faster and that made Sheldon arch and groan louder.

Suddenly, Amy stopped and Sheldon opened his eyes – he felt sexually frustrated as Amy got off of him, thinking that she might have got scared. Sheldon was totally wrong because Amy began grabbing his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Even though Sheldon was afraid what this might affect to their Relationship Agreement, he didn't care that much now that he wanted to explore Amy's body and to have her reactions have him wanting her more.

Once they were inside his bedroom, Sheldon spun Amy around and grabbing her waist – he pulled her into a kiss. Amy moaned and they moved backwards toward Sheldon's bed. Sheldon pushed Amy to lie down and once she lay down, he began undoing his loose pajama shirt.

Amy sat up once Sheldon's under shirt came off and she began kissing all over his torso. Sheldon ran his fingers through Amy's hair as he lay on top of her – Sheldon began undoing Amy's clothes and once she was only in her bra and underwear, he began kissing her breasts.

Amy moaned more and more loudly as she ran her hands up and down his naked back. Sheldon kissed Amy on her neck and up to her mouth. Sheldon sucked Amy's mouth really hard and he pressed his hand down on the mattress as he felt himself grind himself against her.

Sheldon pulled back and pushed off his pajama pants quickly before retreating back to Amy, they continued to kiss and as it deepen – Sheldon felt Amy's hand on his shoulder blade squeezing harder as he kissed her more and more.

Sheldon looked up at the wall and closed his eyes as he grunted really loudly – he looked down at Amy and her face showed that she felt pleasure.

Sheldon knew he needed her now more than ever, he let his hand trail down Amy's abdomen and when he reached her waistband of her underwear Amy gasped.

Amy looked at Sheldon chuckled a bit, she placed her hand on his cheek and nodded, "I've waited for this, Sheldon."

Sheldon kissed her palm and slowly he let the underwear slide down her legs – he kissed her again and slowly he felt Amy's hand reach down to push off his underwear.

Once Sheldon took off Amy's bra and they were under the covers, he looked down at Amy who had her hair already messy and a drunken look on her face.

"Are you ready?" asked Sheldon, Amy let out a sigh and nodded.

Sheldon felt pressure but he entered her, Amy bit her lip and gripped Sheldon's shoulder really hard because the pain was unbearable.

Sheldon closed his eyes and tried to keep himself calm to make sure when he could move, this feeling was incredible for Sheldon.

"You can move, but slowly."

Sheldon looked down at Amy and leaned down to kiss her, together they moved in rhythm….

* * *

Sheldon woke up to find himself in sweat, his whole body burned with lust and he felt something tight between his legs. Sheldon looked around to see he was dreaming the whole time – he sighed glad that Amy wouldn't be drinking tonight.

_Too bad it was just like my other dreams…_ thought Sheldon as he went to go take a cold shower and forget about the dream though it'd be burned into his eidetic memory forever.

* * *

**The End**

I know this must have been a shock that this was just a dream all along but while I writing it, I started thinking that Sheldon wouldn't take advantage of Amy. Of course! So, I thought that it would have been better that he would have dreamt of it all. At least I left the clue that Sheldon is starting to feel physical things for Amy.

Thank you all for the support, maybe later on I'll create a story. Who knows? Review.


End file.
